To date, several techniques have been used for shielding integrated circuits (“IC's”). These techniques typically use metal cans or metal plates. Such techniques have a number of disadvantages. For instance, shielding metal cans and plates often prevent dense mounting of IC's on printed circuit boards (“PCB's”). Also, prior art shielding techniques hinder the development of IC's that have both digital and analog sections, because they do not adequately attenuate radiation between the digital and analog sections of such IC's. In addition, high frequency IC's generate considerable heat that needs to be dissipated. Prior techniques use heat sinks and fans for this task. However, such heat sinks and fans are often bulky.